Memories
by Shaz112
Summary: Dean Winchester remembers the day he first met her, remembers their first argument, the first friendly chat, their hunts together, how they became friends, remembers how he fell in love with her. But the thing that he wanted to forget but still remembers most clearly was the day she died. (RE-WRITTEN 1ST CHAP). NO MORE A ONESHOT
1. Chapter- 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

**Hey guys… I can't resist my self from turning this oneshot into a story. I have edited its first chapter too… Thanks a lot to fmxc17 for liking the onsshot. I hope you will like the story too…**

THE END OF THE BEGNING

The 67 Chevy Impala skidded to a halt outside the premises of a secluded building. The doors of the beauty opened and out came two men. One of them had long brown hairs with hazel eyes and unusually tall height while the other man was slightly shorter and much older, wearing a trucker cap. The two of them were great hunters- Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer.

Allison followed their lead and came out of the car. She was short framed and had dark black shoulder length hairs with chocolate brown eyes that were sheltered by dark black long lashes. She glanced at the driver's seat which was occupied by Dean Winchester, a guy with short cropped hairs and stunning green eyes. Dean didn't take notice to what was happening in his surrounding sitting rigidly with a stoic look on his face.

She joined the two men walking between them looking exactly like a midget because of their well built bodies and her short height. The three of them moved to the building but stopped at a few feet distance from it. The girl closed her beautiful eyes as she chanted something in a language that none of the men could understand.

Suddenly the ground on which they were standing shook with unseen force and a strong gust of wind blew making the two man shiver while the girl remained unfazed.

'She really is something' both of them thought as they admired her.

The girl's lips stopped moving as she quit the chanting and an eerie quietness was followed afterwards. She opened her eyes that were sparkling with a weird light that was getting dim by every passing second till her eyes got their original color. She looked at the two men with her chocolate brown orbs.

"The first step is done. She can't escape from here because of the spell... now all I have to do is just go in there and take her down", Allison informed them in a soft voice.

Neither Sam nor Bobby uttered a single word and just kept on staring at her marveling at her bravery and courage.

"I guess it's a goodbye then", she shrugged her shoulders and directed her gaze at Bobby. "Take care of the boys, Bobby", she spoke to the elder hunter who had become a father figure for her that she lacked in her life.

"You too take care, kiddo", Bobby responded.

Bobby Singer then hugged Allison tightly. She patted his broad back in return and then pulled away. The dark-haired girl then focused her attention on Sam Winchester with a smile on her pretty face.

Sam stared at the petite beauty standing in front of him. It still amazed him that after going through so much, after fighting the dark forces she still had that innocence intact that he and his brother had lost when they were barely teenagers though she was a woman now.

"Cheer up, Sammy... ", she smirked at the younger Winchester who had a gloomy look on his face. "Take care".

"You too… ", Sam said back and hugged her. But these words seemed worthless to Sam. Allison was going to end her life for them, for saving the world. How could she take care of herself when she was actually departing towards her death? Sam and Dean had tried everything to prevent her but she was stubborn. Sam had learned that once she set her mind on something no one could change her decision.

"I will", she told him.

Allison ended the gesture moving back and gave him a sweet smile. Her chocolate brown orbs darted to the Impala and she stared longingly at the guy sitting in it. There was so much to say, so much to express. So many emotions and feelings were left unsaid but now was not the appropriate time because she knew they would make it much harder to do the task that she had to carry out at all costs. Her feelings would only obstruct her way.

"Go talk to him", Sam urged Allison to talk to Dean.

She met Sam's eyes and he encouraged her with a cute smile. At Sam's encouragement her legs made their own mind and started making their way towards the beauty in which Dean Winchester was.

She reached the car and tapped on its window pane but Dean Winchester didn't acknowledge her presence. He was completely ignoring her like she wasn't standing there.

But Allison was stubborn and continued banging the window. After sometime Dean finally lowered the window pane but didn't look in the girl's direction.

"No departing words, huh?" she tried to joke.

Dean got a severe look in his eyes at her joking manner and rage clouded Dean's beautiful face. How could she act like everything is fine? Like it was just another simple gig? That she wasn't going to sacrifice herself. Allison couldn't see the hard look in his orbs but she could easily make out the angry look on his handsome face.

"I am sorry, Dean", Allison sighed heavily. "Sorry if I had hurt you but that's never my intention", she said after a break. "It needs to be done, Dean. We can't take the risk of putting the world in danger when we have done a lot to save it". "I am thankful to you for all the good times. You, Sam and Bobby are like my family and I love you guys", her voice cracked at the end. Dean didn't utter a single word.

She looked at him fixedly trying to memorize those hypnotizing eyes, that rugged beard, those full lips and handsome face. She started walking backwards with slow steps her eyes fixed on him still.

The moments that were spent with him were running through her mind like movie clips. She remembered everything from their first meeting. At that time she thought of him as the most unbearable person in the whole world but then the situation changed. She never knew she would get so used to him Now she was finding it impossible to detach herself from his memories.

A sad looked filled her eyes but the sadness wasn't because of the fact that her breaths were numbered. She was depressed because of the elder Winchester's attitude towards her. The way he was ignoring her broke her heart.

Allison looked away from him as her eyes shone with unshed tears but she wiped them off as she knew now wasn't the time for being emotional. She reached Sam and Bobby.

"Take care of your brother, Sam", said Allison. "Don't let him think any of this is his fault".

Sam nodded giving his commitment to the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"You guys should leave", she further said.

Sam stared at the girl who he had grown to like a lot. She had changed their lives especially Dean's. He was no longer that Dean who lived only for hunt. Allison had broken down all the walls that he had built around him making him more open towards life. Sam didn't even want to think how Dean would act once she was gone forever.

Both men hugged her one more time then left her standing there alone. Allison stared at their retreating forms, her eyes following them as they occupied Impala's seats. She waved at them one last time and turned stalking towards her last destination.

Sam looked at his brother who had already started the car. Sam knew that Dean wasn't fine and he wasn't going to be for a long a time.

As Dean Winchester saw Allison getting close to the premises of the building he dropped his act and opened the car door. He sprinted with long steps towards the girl who had become a source of his happiness.

Allison heard the heavy footsteps and she knew who it was. But she didn't stop until he said the nickname he had chosen for her.

"Allie", he called in his deep voice.

She stopped suddenly but for a few moments she remained standing still not facing him as she was scared. Every fiber in her body was constantly reminding her that it was their last meeting. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest like it knew it had very less time left. She finally plucked up the courage and turned.

There standing in front of her was Dean Winchester in all his glory but he didn't seem to her real anymore. Those blonde locks, beautiful green eyes and handsome face seemed like a dream to her. A dream that would never come true…

For a few seconds there was a very familiar silence between them, the silence that was always there in their meetings but now they had become comfortable with it.

"So I guess I am getting a good bye then", she joked, breaking the silence.

She smiled a smile that Dean would give anything to see the entire part of his existence, a smile that always tugged at his heart's strings and made him forget everything.

"How could I let you go without it", Dean replied trying his best to form a smile of his own. She just smiled in return.

"Goodbye, Dean", she announced.

"Don't go, Allie", he begged her. "We will find a way. Don't we always", he added.

"There is no way, Dean. It's the only way", she began her voice cracking with every word. "We can't let her do anymore damage. We have to save the world", the determination was clear in her eyes.

"There is always a way, you said yourself", he prompted, his voice thick with emotion. He didn't want to let go the only normal thing in his life. She had made him live his life. She had made him realize that not everything is about hunting.

"It's not like always, Dean. We have to stop it before it gets any more worse. Please try to understand", she pleaded taking his hand. "Tell me one thing, what would you have done if you were in my place", she questioned.

He didn't have an answer. He would bring her back no matter what it takes- he thought to himself.

He moved a little closer and snaked his muscled arms around her small frame bringing her as close to him as possible. Allison hugged him back with equal force. She didn't want to escape from his warm hold wanting this moment to last eternity but she knew this wasn't possible so she was the one who pulled back first creating the distance between them… the distance that should exist between life and death. Dean didn't want to let go but he couldn't do anything about it.

He looked at the girl he had fallen in love with but never got the guts to tell her that. He always delayed expressing his feelings thinking that he had a lot of time but now he realized how wrong he was.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked with tears streaming down her face. Dean nodded his head as he didn't trust his voice anymore.

"Live your life, Dean. Don't go back to your old "work freak" self", she used the title that she had given him for one last time. "Don't think any of this is your fault. It's my decision… you and Sam cant do anything about it. Take care of your self… and… ", she said her voice shaking with every word she spoke, "and never try to make any more deals, there is no way to bring me back… you have to let everything go …" she said rubbing his hand. "And try to keep me in your memories but all of them should be the good ones", she managed a chuckle. "Don't forget me", she added after a slight pause.

"I can never forget you, Allie", he told her.

"You should go now", she told him.

"You go first", Dean told her.

This time she nodded without any argument and started walking backwards still facing the Dean Winchester with her tear filled eyes. She wanted to tell him so badly about her feelings but she knew she couldn't ignite that flame.

Then she finally turned leaving the life and the people she loved behind her. She was in so much confusion; a constant dilemma. One part of her wanted them to forget her, never to think about her and move on with their lives while the other and much greater part wanted them to keep her always in their minds, in their hearts. To remember her when they work on a case, stay in dingy and dirty motel rooms or work on cars in Bobby's yard.

Dean Winchester looked at the girl who was leaving him forever. Allison Davis didn't seemed like a dream, like a girl from some fairy tale, innocent and beautiful But Dean Winchester knew there were no fairy tales in real world, no happy endings.

He was going to miss her, miss the arguments, the talks, the way they hunted together and her saving his ass most of the times. He wanted to do everything in his power to stop the small girl that was walking away from him but he found himself helpless due to her pleads. She always got what she wanted just with a small smile… a smile that had become Dean Winchester's weakness. He wanted to see that smile so bad again, wanted to see her face one last time, wanted to see those chocolate brown orbs that held so much light. Every passing second she was getting closer and closer to her fate and away from him.

As to answer his wishes she turned her head looking at him and her face lit up with that perfect smile. Dean looked at her intently trying to capture every bit of her appearance forever in his memory, knowing he would never be able to see her but he hoped desperately for just one glance of her again. She smiled at him one last time.

Allison finally turned and walked with quick steps towards her death not glancing backwards again. She got inside the building leaving the world of living and her lover behind.

Dean Winchester was glued to the spot when he saw the ancient building engulfing in roaring flames. He quickly moved towards the building trying to save the girl who held his heart. There was always a chance and that moment was his final chance. He ran towards the building with only one thought in his mind—to save her. He didn't care about getting burnt or even dying. All he was concerned about was saving her. As he got closer he was stopped by two strong arms.

"Dean…. ", Sam said to his brother who struggled in his grip.

"Let me go, Sammy or I swear I'll kill you", Dean snapped with anger in his eyes. He tried to break free but the younger Winchester always got an upper hand because of his giant height.

"Dean you can't do anything", Sam tried to make his brother understand. "She is gone, Dean", he said gravely.

Dean fell to his knees with a thud finally accepting his defeat. Sam supported him and the two of them walked to the Impala where Bobby was standing. Bobby patted Dean's shoulder to provide him some comfort but Dean didn't react in any way and moved towards the driver's side.

"Let me drive", Sam said moving towards him.

"No", Dean said shortly and opened the door sitting in the car. Sam sat on the other front seat while Bobby was in the back passing worried glances in Dean's direction.

The monstrous engine of 67 Chevy Impala came to life and the car moved leaving the burning building and a beautiful girl inside it alone.

**A/N:-**

**So tell me what you guys think… like it or not? Tell me how can I improve and if you have any ideas, suggestions feel free to share. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Any questions you guys have feel free to ask.**


	2. Chapter- 2

**THE HAUNTING PAST**

There was a building caught on fire. The screams of a girl were echoing everywhere but he couldn't do anything. He was helpless like he always was, not able to save the only girl he held close to his heart. There was one last blood curdling scream and finally Dean Winchester woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat. He started rubbing his temples because of the severe headache he had.

Sam watched his brother anxiously. He was very worried about the elder Winchester who was becoming worse every passing day. He didn't sleep anymore, always hunting the supernatural beings ruthlessly. But when he did sleep, he couldn't get a nap for few minutes. These past six months had been the most difficult months of Sam's life seeing his brother's condition… seeing him suffering every single moment of these past six months.

Dean didn't take a break. They were constantly hunting. It had been a long time since they had visited Bobby's place because Dean also didn't want to go there. Sam knew the reason for this though. He still remembered their first meeting with 'her' at Bobby's place and knew that every time his brother thought of going there all the memories became fresh. Sam didn't understand what to do with Dean. He tried to put some sense into him but Dean always avoided the subject not hearing a word that his brother had to say.

Dean felt his brother's stare and looked at him. Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean stood from his bed and made his way towards the bathroom. The door was closed with a loud bang leaving Sam staring at it.

They both were staying at a motel room working on a ghost case. The motel was just like any other motel; dingy, smelly and dirty. It was a third case in a row on which they were working on. Sam had asked Dean countless times to take a break but Dean always had the same answer 'If you wanna take a break you can'.

But Sam couldn't leave his brother alone when Dean already felt so lonely. Dean had never reacted in such way at anyone's death. Even when their father had died he mourned for few months but he had never showed it, acting normal as much as he could. But this time Dean was not even making an effort to hide. Any outsider who didn't know Dean could tell in a glance that he was suffering.

Dean looked at the mirror in bathroom, the person who stared back at him wasn't like Dean Winchester anymore—his green orbs were hollow without any life, there were dark circles under them due to lack of sleep, his face didn't have that playful look but a stoic one… an empty canvas.

Dean Winchester had completely changed in the past six months and that was all because of one girl who had a lot of control over him… who happened to change his life when she was alive and in death she also had the same effect… changing him with every second passed… she had died only once but he was killed by her absence, those memories, that smile, everyday.

He hated the fact that he fell for her in the first place, fell for that innocence, he hated those eyes, darker than the color of chocolate that still clouded his vision whenever he closed his own green orbs, he hated that he loved everything about her.

Sam heard the sound of a shattering glass and he quickly made his way towards the bathroom. He opened the door and saw his brother standing in the midst of cracked mirror pieces with a bleeding hand. Sam looked at him with a pained expression but Dean didn't look at him.

Dean put his hand under the sink and turned on the tap. Water flowed on his injured hand and caused a stinging sensation but he didn't care, this pain wasn't as close to the one he was in. Dean turned off the tap and made his way out of the bathroom.

"Dean", Sam called his brother also getting in to the room. Dean didn't respond to his brother's call and rubbed his hand on one of his dirty shirts.

"Why are you doing this to yourself", Sam questioned with a caring tone.

"Shut it Sam", Dean snapped.

"No I won't", Sam said back, standing in front of his brother.

"I am not in a mood, Sam. So just do your research or whatever, but leave me the hell alone", Dean spat angrily.

"I can't leave you alone. I promised her… she would never want you to be like this Dean", Sam reacted in a low voice. Sam didn't want to bring 'her' in between their argument because he knew this would cause his brother a lot more hurt. These past six months none of them had even mentioned her once but now Dean had left him no choice.

The expression on his brother's face changed. A look of pure rage crossed Dean's face.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to… ", Sam trailed off but was interrupted by Dean.

"I don't care what you promised her. It's not my concern", Dean growled.

"What about the promise you made to her", Sam countered.

Dean became quite at this and threw the shirt he had in his hand on one of the single beds in the room.

"Dean, please… You can't grieve over her forever. You have to move on, let go… that's what she wanted", Sam begged.

"I don't give a damn of what she wanted. Did she for a single moment care about what I wanted? No… she had to play the role of a hero… saving the world", Dean said heatedly. "Why should I care then? She is gone, dead. And now I'll do exactly the opposite. I want to show in her face that I am not some puppet in her hands. She always got her way but not this time".

Then Dean Winchester left the motel room shutting the door with such a force that it could come off its hinges leaving his brother in the room alone.

He was driving the Impala at a very fast pace. His eyes moved to the rearview mirror and he remembered the time when she first sat in this beauty…. he saw that lovely smile for the first time in his beloved car. Each single thing reminded him of her. She had left her scars everywhere, this car, the motel rooms; Bobby's place and even his own existence, were all the reminiscence of her. Everything was still crystal clear in his mind, every moment. He still remembered their first meeting at Bobby's place.

**Flash Black**

The evening had approached but the sky was inky with dark black clouds that had no stars on it, like it was dead of the night. The rain was falling hard on a lonely road on which a 67 Chevy Impala was making its way. Loud music was blaring through its speakers in the otherwise calm and quite surroundings. The residents of this sweet beauty were two young men in their late twenties- The Winchester brothers. Dean was driving the car and was singing along irritating his brother, next to him, to no ends. Sam was busy in researching on his laptop opened up on his lap.

Dean looked at Sam, seeing him busy in work, a smirk made its way on his lips and he suddenly increased the volume of the radio singing loudly with it.

"Will you turn it down, Dean", Sam said, exasperated.

"No", Dean responded shortly taking a break from his singing, and then he again started singing.

"Come on dude, you have been listening to the same five albums for so long. It has all now started playing in my head, at least slow it down", Sam said with a worn out tone.

"Sorry Sammy can't do that", he replied grinning.

"Its Sam", Sam responded, "Sammy was the chubby, 12 years old self of mine".

"You will always be Sammy for me", Dean replied, staring at Sam for a moment and then back at the road.

"I am researching here, Dean. Unlike you I am not wasting my time. Turn it down", Sam ordered with an irritated expression.

"Can't hear you, the music is too loud", Dean directed a smirk at Sam and increased the volume even more.

Sam gave Dean a look. He knew there was no point in arguing with Dean, so he immersed himself again in his research.

"So found anything?" Dean quizzed after sometime.

"Nope…nothing. There is no way to stop it… nothing that I could find", Sam answered, exhaustedly.

"I wish Bobby has something really good, not something nonsense. Or this long drive will be in vain and I won't be happy about it", Dean responded, also tired because of driving so long.

They were working on a gig for which they needed help from a fellow hunter, a very close family friend and a father figure for both brothers- Bobby Singer. After a few more hours drive in which they had only stopped for filling the gas in the Impala, they arrived at Bobby's place.

Bobby Singer's residence, normally called Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard, was in South Dakota. The place was surrounded by broken down cars, trucks and other vehicles. Dean and Sam got out the car with rain pouring down on them drenching their many layered clothes. They quickly made their way towards the house front door and rang the bell.

After sometime the door was opened and they saw Bobby standing on the doorstep.

"Hey Bobby", both brothers greeted him but Bobby pointed a knife in response.

"Really Bobby, we just talked a few hours ago. It's really us", Dean said impatiently.

Bobby gave him a look that made Dean's mouth shut while Sam took the knife from Bobby making a cut on his arm. Dark crimson blood came out from the wound. Sam passed the sharp object to Dean who took it using it for the same purpose as his brother.

"You satisfied or you want me to cut my neck to prove it to you that I am not some monster", Dean said sarcastically. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatic words, sometimes he could be such a drama queen.

"Shut up idjit", Bobby spat. He moved from the doorway allowing them to enter inside the house.

All three of them made their way towards the kitchen. The brothers occupied seats while Bobby offered them beer bottles. Then he also joined Sam and Dean.

"So you find a way to kill the Egyptian mummy's spirit?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah there is a spell to stop it", Bobby answered. Before he could say anything else Dean interrupted him.

"What!" Dean exclaimed. "A spell… You can tell us the spell on phone. Why made us drive all the way?" he whined.

"Its not a simple spell okay", Bobby said annoyed at Dean's interruption.

"What do you mean? ", Sam said taking part in conversation.

"None of us can perform that spell, only a really powerful witch can perform it", Bobby announced.

"Then what's another way to kill it?" Dean asked not waiting for Bobby to finish.

"There is no other way to kill it but the witch", Bobby said directly to Dean, glaring. Dean didn't seem a little bit fazed by the look.

"So how are we going to perform the spell as none of us are spewing our bodily fluids everywhere", Dean retorted. "But I can't be so sure about you Bobby", he added as an after thought with his infamous smirk. Bobby's glare hardened and this time Dean got intimidated by it.

"So how do we kill it", Sam inquired breaking Bobby's gaze.

"That's what I am about to tell if this little princess here stop her complaining", Bobby said in his rough voice.

Dean looked at Sam taken aback. He pointed at himself then mouthed the words "little princess". Sam tried to stop the smile that was making its way on his lips at his brother's actions.

"So how", Sam managed to speak the two words after smothering his laugh, that was about to escape.

"Well I happen to know a witch. Her name is Allison. I have called her, she is on her way", Bobby informed.

"NO, no. no… lets get this straight first. We aren't taking help from any witch", Dean refused, his dislike of witches clear on his face.

"Really", Bobby said challenging him.

"Yes", Dean countered. He wasn't the one to back from a challenge. "Tell me the spell, I'll do it", he further said with an equally challenging look in his green orbs.

"Okay… but don't come running to me with burnt eyes or spilled guts", Bobby spat. He loved the elder Winchester a lot, even a little more then his younger brother but sometimes his persistent attitude and thickness annoyed him to highest levels.

"We are fine with it Bobby, don't mind him", Sam showed his acceptance. He looked at his elder brother and a look passed between the two making Dean agreeing to Bobby's terms.

"Yeah we are okay working with monsters…. ", Dean was about to complete his sentence when Sam nudged him. "Yeah we are okay with it", he said changing his previous statement and putting a sarcastic smile on his face.

"And behave boy", Bobby warned Dean. "Don't be mean to her".

"Yeah right", Dean responded with an eye roll.

After half an hour they heard the house bell rang. Bobby rose from his chair making his way towards the front door. He opened the door and there on his doorstep stood a girl of in her early twenties dressed in jeans and a buttoned up shirt with a jacket over it. She was petite and short. The rain water was dripping from her clothes making a small puddle on Bobby's porch. She had dark black long hairs and a small face with dark chocolate eyes and full thin lips. She had a backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey Bobby", she greeted the older man with an innocent and beautiful smile that made her look younger than her age.

"Hey Allison", he greeted back the short framed girl standing on his threshold. "Come in", he invited her in without any tests.

"I hope I am not too late… you know I am not a fan of magical transportation", she said nervously, adjusting her bag strap following him inside his house. "It took me sometime to find all the necessary ingredients to brew the potion".

"No, no you aren't late… ", Bobby stated while making his way towards the kitchen where the brothers were present.

When Sam and Dean heard the sound of approaching footsteps they stood from their seats, Dean placing his bottle on table, and looked at the kitchen's entrance. Bobby came in with a girl and started the introductions.

"Allison this is Sam and Dean Winchester", he said pointing to each brother respectively.

"Guys this is Allison", Bobby said introducing the petite, beautiful, and soaked girl to them.

Winchesters first reaction was of utmost shock. Both brothers had their mouths hanging open seeing the girl. They had expected that Bobby's powerful witch would be a stern faced aged woman wearing lots of makeup with a witchy aura around her. But what they saw was beyond their expectations.

In front of them was a small girl who barely looked twenty years old with an innocent and childish face. She was delicate and skinny, her small frame more prominent because of being drenched in rain. With her backpack over her shoulder, she exactly looked like a high school girl. She wasn't even close to their imagination.

"Hey", Allison extended her hand for them to shake.

Sam who had recovered from his shock in time readily shook her hand but Dean was still staring at her with a weird look on his face. Suspicions about Bobby's hunting skills were rising in his mind. He couldn't comprehend how this small girl could perform a spell which none of them, even being the most powerful hunters, couldn't. Dean doubted whether the girl could even hurt a fly let alone a monstrous mummy.

When Allison extended her hand for Dean she saw the very obvious surprised look. Sam nudged his brother and Dean came back to earth. He saw the extended hand of the small girl and shook it with his large one. Allison couldn't comprehend why he was so astonished but let it go.

"So that's the powerful witch you were talking about, Bobby?" Dean asked Bobby Singer with a mocking tone and then looked down upon Allison. The mocking tone in his voice and his action didn't go unnoticed by Allison.

"Yeah I am the one… Got a problem with that", Allison responded sharply and looked Dean in the eyes.

"No I don't have a problem", Dean shook his head with a smile without even realizing for a single second that he had made the girl furious. "Bobby I strongly recommend you to look up your definition of powerful", he advised the elder man.

Allison looked at Dean with anger flaring in her eyes. She would never understand why male hunters had such biased attitude towards the female ones…. Why they considered them some damsels in distress.

All of a sudden was a loud sound of a glass shattering that startled the three men who turned and saw that the bottle placed by Dean just before few minutes had broken in to pieces. Dean first looked at the broken bottle pieces on the kitchen floor and then at Allison with an opened mouth.

"He is an idjit, Allison. Don't mind him", Bobby glared at Dean.

"It's really nice meeting you", Sam stated with a smile, trying to ease the tension the whole reason of which was his elder brother. Allison smiled at the brown haired Winchester who seemed like a good guy and not like his arrogant brother.

"You guys should better hurry. It will take a lot of time to reach there", Bobby said to them. "You know the spell, Allison?" he asked the girl.

"Yes", she replied with a nod.

Allison hadn't worked with Bobby Singer much but she respected him a lot because he was not one of those who judged the book by its cover rather he was more like 'your actions are the reflection of who you truly are'.

"Okay then lets go", Sam spoke up and waited for Dean's response whose mouth was still hanging open. He nudged Dean to break his trance.

"What?" Dean said not having a slightest clue of what Sam said.

"We should go", Sam emphasized on every word for his better understanding.

"Oh okay", Dean reacted still having a dazed look on his face.

The boys and Allison said their goodbyes to Bobby and then left his place. All three of them reached Dean's car and Allison was really impressed seeing the shiny black Impala but didn't show it not wanting to boast Dean's already big ego. Dean and Sam occupied their usual seats while Allison sat at the back putting her backpack down.

"Don't put any scratches on the seat", Dean warned her. Allison just glared at him not bothering to answer his comment. She didn't know why but the certain hunter was pushing her buttons making her temper rise. She tried hardest to calm herself before the situation got out of control.

Dean started the car and loud music blasted of its speakers. Allison rolled her eyes at the old AC/DC song which in her opinion was utter crap but she at least didn't have to hear his crap. At this thought an adorable smile came to her lips, that wasn't gone unnoticed by Dean who had seen it in the rearview mirror.

Allison wasn't used to hunt with other people. She was a loner and liked fighting with supernatural beings and monsters herself. But she wasn't a professional hunter and only hunt once or twice in a month. She had come to help only because Bobby had asked her to. Booby was a good person and she respected him a lot.

As for the Winchesters she wasn't sure about them. As far as she could tell Sam seemed a good guy. In Dean's case she couldn't decide whether he was stupid, jerk, thickhead, idjit or whether he possessed all of these qualities.

After a few hours of drive they finally arrived at their destination- an ancient graveyard. There wasn't a single sound in the place apart from their footsteps. They reached the grave in which the body of the monster they had to kill was buried.

"You guys sit on either side of me", she whispered as she occupied a spot at the ground.

Sam and Dean did as they were told sitting on her sides. Allison closed her eyes and murmured a spell in an almost inaudible voice. After a few minutes a fierce wind blew and the graveyard was filled with a blinding light that was coming from Allison. Sam and Dean gaped at her seeing her all bright.

Suddenly the ghost of mummy popped out of nowhere and made its way towards the three of them making hissing sounds that showed his boiling rage. It was clear that the only thing it wanted was to crush them. But he couldn't get closer to them. It roared with anger and Sam and Dean looked at him with horror-struck looks while Allison was still mumbling incantations her eyes still closed and light emitting from her.

Suddenly the movements of the monster were stopped by an unseen force. It continued to struggle against the power that was binding it but that was of no use. A piercing sound echoed in the surroundings and Sam and Dean covered their ears as they saw the ghost smashed into pieces of white light.

"Wow", was all Sam and Dean could utter as they marveled at the witch's power. Allison finally opened her eyes and the light coming out from her petite frame vanished leaving only a faint glow around her.

"We should leave", she spoke up in a croaked voice.

The three of them stood up. Sam and Dean were a little ahead of her. They were walking not even glancing backwards. They weren't aware of Allison who was walking behind them with slow steps. She was feelings dizzy. She felt something trailed down from her nose. As wiped it away with her hands she found that it was blood. She found herself losing all the strength and fell on the ground with a thud.

Sam and Dean were still strolling forward when they heard the sound. They turned and saw Allison unconscious on the ground.

"Yeah, really powerful witch", Dean scoffed.

"Shut up, dude", Sam told Dean as he made his way towards the fainted girl.

Sam picked her up in his muscled arms and placed her in the back seat of the Impala. They both drove to the nearest motel and hired a room. After entering the room Sam placed Allison on one of the single beds. They both stood beside her bed their gazes fixed on her small frame.

"So what do you think happened to her?" Sam asked Dean as he moved to Allison.

"No idea", Dean replied with a puzzled look. "But I know one thing she isn't as powerful as Bobby thought she is", he added jokingly. Sam passed a look in his brother's direction that was enough to silence him.

"She is burning up", Sam told him as he moved closer to her and touched her forehead. "Should we take her to the hospital", he suggested.

At that instant Allison started stirring and they both became quite observing her movements. Her eye lids opened revealing chocolate brown pools as she confusedly looked around. Then her eyes rested on Sam who was hovering over her and Dean who was at the foot of the bed.

"You okay", Sam questioned showing his concern for the young witch. She nodded.

"If you are not okay we can take you to the hospital", Dean presented.

"No I am fine. Can I have some cold water", she directed at Sam.

He nodded and made his way to the small fridge that they had in the motel room. He brought out a water bottle and passed it to her. Allison drank the entire liquid in a single gulp. She placed the bottle on the table and stood up with a little difficulty. She grabbed her backpack from other bad and made her way towards the door with slow steps.

"Where are you going?" Sam called.

"The ghost is finished and I don't think you guys need anymore of my help", she stated, facing Sam. "So I should better get going", she added.

"You sure you don't need to rest… you fainted once. You sure that you can reach your destination without fainting again", Dean piped up. His words seemed like a taunt to her. He was doing everything he could to get on her nerves.

"Yeah I am very much capable of walking on my two feet", she responded sharply. Then she walked further.

"Wait", Sam walked towards her with his long legs. "Thanks a lot for helping us", he said sincerely.

"You are welcome", she smiled at him. "It's really nice meeting you", she extended her hand for him to shake. Sam shook her hand and then she opened the door and left without even saying a single word to elder Winchester. The next second Sam looked out of the window and saw she was nowhere.

"She vanished", Sam looked back at Dean.

"Good for her that's he didn't has to walk on her two feet", Dean quoted her words. "Otherwise I am sure our powerful witch would fall unconscious again", he smirked.

"Don't know about that", Sam shrugged. "But I know one thing for sure she didn't like you much", he grinned.

"Who cares", Dean said nonchalantly.

* * *

The next morning they checked out from the motel and made for Bobby's place. The first thing the older hunter questioned about was their Egyptian mummy gig.

"How did it go", Bobby asked as they sat in his living room.

"Well the ghost is now at rest but your very powerful witch fainted", Dean informed putting emphasis on powerful.

"She fainted?" Bobby questioned clearly astonished.

"Yeah she did", Dean replied. "Hate to break it to you but she wasn't as powerful as you thought she is", Dean reacted with a smirk. Bobby gave him a stink eye that shut him up.

"What about you guys? Where were you when she was performing the spell?" the older hunter inquired. "You guys didn't even have a scratch", he referred to their harmless bodies.

"We were by that witch side", Dean answered with a shrug.

"That witch has a name, idjit", Bobby prompted sharply.

"We were with Allison, Bobby when she performed that spell. That ghost tried to attack us but it can't", Sam piped up. "It just froze at the spot like it was bounded by invisible ropes", he explained. Bobby got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Now I understand why she fainted", Bobby said as realization dawned on his face. "She must have performed two spells at a time", he informed.

"Two spells at a time", Dean gaped disbelievingly.

"How is it even possible", Sam quizzed. "And why would she cast two spells?"

"Performing two spells at a same time is possible for her because she is a very powerful witch", Bobby replied staring Dean in the eyes. "The spell to kill that ghost was very powerful… it required a lot of strength and then she must have tried to protect you guys too by casting a protection spell that's why she must have fainted", he explained.

"That's why it couldn't approach us", Sam said understanding everything and Bobby nodded in response.

Dean was quite at this. For the first time in his life he didn't have anything to say back. He was quite taken aback by what Bobby had told them. Dean never trusted witches and always considered them evil, that was why it was very difficult for him to digest that piece of information that she was protecting them. There was something about her that irked him and he couldn't resist himself to be mean and rude to her. 'But Dean Winchester never knew that he would fall for her'.

**A/N:-**

**So tell me your opinion…! I'll love it if you guys drop a review.**


End file.
